Live for me
by MGS
Summary: On a mission gone wrong Sam makes the ultimate sacrifice. Sj angst


Live for me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate, but if I did I would make a few changes. Like their would be NO regulations for Sam and Jack. Also they would be together. Song by Dido, called white flag.

Pairing: Sam/Jack angst  
  
Sg-1 ran through the corridor towards the shield generators. They stopped next to the railing, and looked down. "Well do any of you have any grenades left?" Jack asked his team. Daniel shook his head no, while trying to bandage his leg. Teal also had none left. Jack looked towards Major Samantha Carter as she went through her bag.  
  
"I've got one." She practically screamed. She quickly strode over to Jack and handed it over. Both their hands lingering for an extra few seconds. Jack quickly turned around and threw the grenades down at the generators. The lights flickered and than the shields were no more. Jack looked at his team for a moment then signaled for them to follow him.  
  
They headed towards the ring transport and than stopped. Jack pulled out two things of C4 and placed them by the controls for the rings and the opening they came in from. They had already placed nine others around the ship. Now the only problem was that someone would have to detonate it on the ship, someone would have to stay behind and detonate it 10 minutes after they left.  
  
Jack looked at Sam and saw her grab a piece a paper and start writing on it as quickly as she could. He would be the one to stay behind and everyone else knew it. He slowly started to list his regrets in his head. Most of them having to do with someone on his team with short blond hair and blue eyes. On the other side of the room Sam stood and folded her paper "Sir it's time to go." Jack looked at her and nodded his head. Sam moved her P- 90 to her left hand and walked towards Jack. Daniel and Teal'c walked over to the rings and waited in position.  
  
"Well it was an honor you guys." Sam locked her gaze with his and pulled him into a kiss. Jack was surprised but he soon melted into the kiss. Sam still kissing him, steered him towards the rings. She slightly pulled away, "I'm Sorry." She shoved him and the note down and pressed the button for the rings to transport them up to their ship.  
  
Jack stood their just stunned, how could she do this to him? Why did she? And why did that kiss make him feel warm and happy, even though she was going to die? "Teal'c get us the hell out of here!" Daniel yelled. Jack stood up, "What about Sam?!?"  
  
"She made her choice, now we need to keep moving so it wouldn't have been in vain. With that Daniel walked over to Teal'c trying to help him. Jack looked at his back for a moments and than walked to the cargo room to be alone. He opened the note and saw his first name on it. He read on.  
  
i_ know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it,  
where's the sense in that  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were but  
_  
Sam looked towards the doorway where she heard marching. She looked at her watch 6 minutes left.  
  
_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
there will be no white flag above my door, _

Surrender now Tauri, you are outnumbered. "Never,"she whispered, she lifted her P-90 up and put it on automatic.

_I'm in love and always will be  
I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble,  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense but  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
  
I'm in love and always will be_

She had killed only 12 Jaffa so far and they just kept comeing. 3 minutes left.

_And when we meet, which I'm sure we will  
All that was there, will be there still  
I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue  
And you will think, that I've moved on....  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be_  
  
Sam took a shot in her hip and fell to the ground.

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be _

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,_  
_I'm in love and always will be_

She winced in pain as she was hit again in her leg. "Good bye you guys." She pushed the detonater down and then there was no more.

_Jack keep living for me. Live for me. Move on and be happy. Sam_

Jack sat there stunned. He would not let the tears come not yet. Though a few tears fell through his mask and landed on the note.

Daniel sat in the control seat beside Teal'c. "It's been a long day," Daniel said re-bandaging his leg. Teal'c nodded and put his opion in.  
  
"I believe Major Carter did it for Colonel O'Neill." Daniel frowned. "Yeah that's just the problem." He than turned around to look at the controls. "Yeah that's just the problem." He whispered.  
  
The End  
  
Please review and tell me if you like it. 


End file.
